Just Panic
by Morbid Guidance
Summary: Everything is destroyed, Konoha is done and Orochimaru is quite pleased with himself. That is, until he realizes Naruto is still alive and the Akatsuki are just seconds away from having the Kyuubi in their grasp… ONE SHOT! R&R please!


Angelic... you scare me O.O

You must at all cost, leave a review after you read this! Other wise, **DOOM ON YOU!**

Dare I say it, I don't own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto does and always will! What a drag…

Just Panic

Only Chapter

Choking.

Naruto was choking under the dead shinobi and rubble of Konoha's remains.

Orochimaru had attacked the village hidden in the leaves one final time with full force and he had made sure to leave no one alive… or so he thought.

Naruto groped around for anything to hold on to. He attempted to shift his body so as to get into a more comfortable position, but he failed miserably and ended up hacking up a storm from the little, dusty air that had found its way into his cramped crevice in the ground.

He could not see, he could not move, and he couldn't breath. Hopeless situation, but he kept trying.

Suddenly, his hand found a solid object and he heaved himself up with as much force as he could muster in his weak and tattered condition. Only to have a couple of cement rocks fall on his head and crush him under its terrifying weight once again.

"Ngh! E-Ero Sannin?" Naruto coughed weakly as he felt his way out of the stone and disturbed dirt, and occasionally, a couple of dead bodies.

He had been with Jiraiya when Orochimaru had attacked. Been eating his ramen with the old perv as usual when everything burst into flames and people began to scream.

Ichiraku Ramen was the first unfortunate building to get blown up and that's when Naruto was knocked unconscious.

Naruto didn't know what had happened to Jiraiya, but hopefully he would find someone living when he reached the surface of the rubble.

Finally after long last, he felt the delightful feeling of a cool breeze brushing against his face as he broke through the surface of the destroyed building.

With a gasp of fresh air he pulled his battered lower half out of the rubble and crawled away from the spot he had just been buried in.

Groaning, he blinked open his eyes and looked around at the mass destruction Orochimaru and his minions had created to his home.

Where there used to be buildings, there were large chunks of rock and wood and dusty smoke blowing about in the gentle breeze. Naruto could see all around, because no building stood standing and if it did, it had a roof missing or half of it was blown off.

The trees surrounding the village where charred and the black smoke filled the air, blocking out the sun and its welcoming rays of sunlight.

Naruto's mouth lay agape and a hot anger rose inside of him.

That snake bastard did this to his village! But why, or how, could somebody do this to what was once, they're home? It was outrageous!

Naruto's eyes were watering from the dust in the air so he closed them and clenched his fist, hoping to hold back his tears that were threatening to pour down his dirt covered face.

"Why? Why!" He kept muttering to himself in denial.

This couldn't happen, it just couldn't be true! Surely this was just a dream, a horrifying, terrible, nightmare. And he would wake up any second.

"Why…"

Something shifted among the rubble and Naruto's eyes shot open and began to dart around. But he didn't have to look very long because to his horror, he found Itachi Uchiha standing a few meters in front of him, accompanying him was Kisame Hoshigaki.

"Figures you would survive." Kisame laughed and pulled Samehada, his shark skin sword, off of his back and with a thud, dropped the tip to the ground, which stirred more dust into the air.

Naruto swallowed hard and with a great effort, climbed to his feet, only to be knocked back down again by Kisame's sword. He grunted and peered up at the two Akatsuki from the ground, who glared back down at him in return.

_Kuso, this is bad. I have no strength left to take on these guys!_ Naruto cursed and closed his eyes, hoping to gain some small bit of strength that will get him out of this mess.

The idea of this all being a dream had long since left his mind, now he knew he was fully awake and aware of his very bad situation, which was quite likely bound to get worse…

-------------------------------------------

Orochimaru flew through the trees in triumph. He was heading back to his hide out with his best miscellaneous Ninja and his Sound Nins from the Sound Village.

He was feeling great, never been better… after all, he had finally conquered the village hidden in the leaves and now nothing could change the way he felt about leaving everything in that sad excuse of a village behind.

Except that one small feeling in his gut telling him that he should have made quite sure that that one very, persistent blond shinobi was dead. You know, the one with the evil demon locked up inside him and all…

If Naruto were alive, somehow, then he would be more venerable to the Akatsuki then ever before and if the Akatsuki captured Naruto and the Kyuubi, then it would cause unnecessary trouble for himself in the future, which he couldn't afford, do to his big plans and everything.

After a while of pondering whether he should go back or just forget it, he made his decision and turned around, dragging Kabuto along with him and left the other ninja to go back to the hideout without him.

-------------------------------------------

Naruto felt the second blow to his head and flew sideways through the air and landed hard on a jagged rock and a few bodies in the rubble.

"Heh, you could try to fight back, boy. Or is that just to difficult for you?" Kisame roared playfully as he ran after Naruto, who lay on the ground, his body bleeding furiously.

Itachi interjected, "Kisame, not to hard we don't want him dead." The raven haired rouge ninja said calmly as he watched a child get beat senseless by a fish gilled man.

Naruto was trying to muster as much strength he could just to stand up, let alone fight back. But after a few hard kicks to his head thanks to Kisame, he pushed off the ground with his torn and gashed hands and flew backward through the air, landing with a hard twist on the ground.

He dug his hand into the pouch on the side of his leg and felt one lonely kunai fluttering around in it.

Fumbling a moment because of his quivering hands, he finally got a grip on the thin handle and pulled the kunai out, readying it in front of himself and glared daggers at the two Akatsuki figures.

"Oho, going to try 'n fight back are you?" Kisame cooed, and lay Samehada across the back of his shoulders. "Well then, come at me. Show me your stuff." He said calmly and began to examine his fingernails, ignoring the boy.

Itachi stood quietly beside him, waiting for Kisame to finish his playtime.

Naruto inhaled and let out a shaky exhale, readying himself for a true fight.

Gripping his kunai tightly he took one step and everything blew up. Or to be precise, the ground between him and the Akatsuki members blew up into a hot flame and Naruto was launched backwards into the air.

He was thrown back and into a pile of charred tree bark that was still mighty hot.

After a few moments of lying in the charcoal from the burning trees Naruto scampered to his feet and gazed around at his new surroundings.

It seemed like everything was back to being aflame, but it was only the mass of fire that stood between him and his two foes, but now it seemed there were more then two.

Another two figures could be seen through the black smoke and as the smoke cleared Naruto made out Kabuto and what he dreaded to be, was Orochimaru himself.

Fear, and what seemed to be anger filled Naruto at that moment.

He bit down on his lower lip that it drew blood.

This lowly snake was the reason that everyone was dead! How could he come back after what he had done? What reason could he have to come back to this wasteland that he had created?

Naruto felt that he had never been so angry in his life! Even the time when Zabuza had used Haku as a tool and thought nothing of it when he died, or when Gaara had believed that killing people was to feel truly alive, was nothing compared to this.

Naruto had never felt this kind of anger before. It was like someone had chained his soul into a lit furnace, he felt like throwing up, but flames would fly out of his mouth like a dragon if he did.

Naruto wanted to hurt Orochimaru as much as he could! He wanted him to cry out in pain and plead for mercy, but Naruto would not give him any. He would laugh out as he crushed Orochimaru's head in with his fist and then he would-

Naruto shook his head, horrified by what he was thinking… _even _for Orochimaru.

Suddenly he was brought back to earth when Orochimaru and Itachi burst out of the smoke and ran at him.

Orochimaru was coming in quick on his right, while Itachi was speeding after him on his left.

Naruto felt like the last Chocolate Fudge Sunday between two hungry toddlers. But in this case he was more like a scrap of meat a pair of dogs were fighting over.

Itachi flew at him, while Orochimaru dived at him and just as the two were about to collide with him, he ducked and they both crashed, head first into each other.

Just kidding.

Naruto wasn't certain who would get to him first, Itachi or Orochimaru, but he didn't want to give them a chance. He did a fancy back flip just as they reached him and he landed a few paces from where he had just been.

Orochimaru and Itachi jump back and glared at each other. It was like they were daring one another to make the first move towards Naruto.

"I won't let the Akatsuki have the nine tails!" Orochimaru snapped at Itachi who continued to calmly stare him down.

"Unfortunately, that isn't a decision you get to make." Itachi said softly to the hebi, "Just so you know." He added.

Naruto tore his eyes off of Itachi and Orochimaru for a spit second, looking for the whereabouts of Kisame and Kabuto but before he could get a proper look, Itachi was inches in front of him.

It was like Itachi had been watching where Naruto's attention was at the same time Itachi had been chatting with Orochimaru.

Naruto, knowing all too well about Itachi's 'special' Sharingan attack, avoided his eyes and attempted to jump back before Itachi could do anything to harm him.

It seemed to Naruto that his body was on automatic. He was doing things without thinking about them first. He was in a full body panic and was only doing what his instincts were telling him to do.

He dived backwards, hoping to avoid getting hit with Itachi's kunai but instead, backed right into a clone of his clever Akatsuki friend.

Naruto felt Itachi jab the kunai deep into the upper part of his back and drag it down sideways until it reached his spine.

He let out a shriek of pain.

It was the worst feeling possible. One second he could feel every muscle in his back screaming in agony, the next he couldn't feel anything and he was falling to the ground, unable to move.

Naruto let out a small groan, he was nearly unconscious but was able to hear the clash of kunai above him as Orochimaru and Itachi fought above him.

Orochimaru was trying to kill him, and Itachi was trying to bring him back to his organization for who knows what type of things.

All this because of Kyuubi…

Kyuubi…

…

"_Kyuubi!"_

The giant cell doors loomed in front of Naruto in the damp prison room. The seal on the doors still held tightly and demonic nine tailed fox sat quietly behind it. Watching and waiting for the day it could break free and devour everything in sight.

"_**Brat, what have you gotten yourself into this time? What a pitiful state you're in."**_

_"Ngh, damn fox! Shut up and give me as much chakra as you can! GIVE ME AS MUCH POWER AS POSSIBLE!"_

**_"Hehe, with pleasure…"_**

Naruto could hear the hesitation in the demon's voice. He knew that Kyuubi was debating whether to truly give him all he could or not, seeing as there would most likely be unhappy results after the power was all used.

Naruto didn't care anymore, he wanted Orochimaru to suffer and he didn't want the Akatsuki to be bothering him any longer.

So he took it.

Kyuubi's red chakra rapped tightly around him, so tight it was hard to breathe. But Naruto gave it no more thought, thought was something he couldn't afford, there was no more time!

…

There was a loud snap and a warm rush of power flowing through him that only Naruto could hear and feel among the clash and bangs of kunai and jutsus erupting from the ninja around him.

The ninja being, Kabuto, Kisame, Orochimaru, and Itachi, all fighting over Naruto and his fluffy demon fox.

The snap was his spine, re connecting.

His entire body was tingling. He felt he could jump up and run around the world three times over. He wanted to test every nin and tai jutsu he knew out. Even the jutsus he didn't know, he wanted to try out!

Naruto couldn't help but smile as he clenched his fists and flexed his happy muscles.

He was no longer hurt in anyway. Only his clothes were torn in the places he used to have deep wounds and serious injuries, everything was fine.

Nothing could stop him.

The sound of Orochimaru's evil, sneering, voice brought the anger back, which brought back the reason why he had all this power in the first place.

"Heh, Itachi kun haven't you been training since I last saw you?"

Naruto grit his teeth together, he heard them crack and then repair.

This was it.

In a flash, that not even the Sharingan could detect, Naruto had brought down Kabuto who had been the unfortunate one in the way of him and Orochimaru.

"YOU BASTARD!" Naruto roared, unable to think of any better swear words at the moment and with a swing by the foot to the hebi's head, Orochimaru went flying into a pile of rubble. The ground underneath the snake Sannin exploded into the air by the force of impact, bodies were flying and dirt and rock went shooting into the air like little rockets.

Kisame didn't have any time to react either because Naruto was upon him in a second.

"WHA-" The shark man began but didn't get a chance to finish.

Naruto grabbed Samehada by the side and with both his red glowing feet, kicked down with all his might, shattering the rough blade in an instant, leaving Kisame open to an attack, which was all Naruto needed to land the final blow on his head.

Words best not describe what happened when Naruto's fist found Kisame's face, even Itachi had to evade his eyes from the scene.

But that was the last and only mistake Itachi did because he never opened his precious eyes again.

-------------------------------------------

Naruto had just finished burying the bodies of some of his late friends when Orochimaru opened one feeble eyelid.

Naruto sensed it was time and he made his way over to the pile of rubble, which Orochimaru was about to reside.

Naruto's features were more demon then human now.

The mass of glowing red chakra erupted around him in the shape of a nine-tailed figure. He had fangs and dagger claws now and his eyes were little red slits, his pupils could barely be seen. The nine chakra tails swished behind him playfully.

Though if you were to look close enough, you could see the tip of Naruto's human fingers showed the bone and bone only, his body was slowly deteriorating from the enormous amount of chakra.

"Orochimaru, you snake bastard. I'm glad you're awake." Naruto's voice shook in anger, "I've been waiting."

The same anger he had had before was welling up inside him now and the fact that he was surrounded by demonic chakra wasn't making it any better.

Naruto clenched his hands into fists and cracked his knuckles.

He stopped in front of the Sannin and stared down at him through his Kyuubi eyes and noticed a flicker of fear flash upon the leaf's killer.

"Are you ready for, _payback_?"

End

Thanks for reading and please leave a review! Like really guys, leave a **REVIEW!**

PS: Here are some japanese words and their meaning...

_Kuso: Damn_

_Hebi: Snake_

_Kyuubi: Nine Tails_


End file.
